


Freier Fall

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [65]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boernes POV, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne wartet.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Freier Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Reverse – Kuscheldecke (als Angst) – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Angst, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Boerne wartet.  
> Länge: ca. 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 80 Minuten  
> A/N und Warnung: Das ist wirklich angst, ohne h/c am Ende. Und vermutlich sehr frustrierend. Auch wenn man sich vorstellen kann (darf & soll!), daß es gut ausgeht, nimmt es mich trotzdem ziemlich mit. Es tut mir leid …

***

Er ist nach Hause gefahren. Es hätte ja auch nichts geändert, wenn er geblieben wäre – tun kann er sowieso nichts. Gar nichts. Frau Krusenstern ist geblieben und ruft an, wenn sich irgendetwas verändert. Auch wenn er dann genausowenig tun kann. Boerne stützt sich an der Wand im Flur ab, während die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloß fällt. Nichts. Gar nichts. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, sich je so nutzlos gefühlt zu haben. So nutzlos und so schuldig.

Er hätte heute bei Thiel sein müssen.

Dann würden sie zwar jetzt vermutlich beide im Krankenhaus liegen, aber das wäre immer noch besser als das. Er drückt sich von der Wand weg und geht hoch, in seine Wohnung. Die Treppe ist ihm noch nie so steil vorgekommen. Und seine Wohnung so dunkel und leer. Er bleibt hinter der Wohnungstür stehen, kann sich nicht überwinden weiterzugehen. Er denkt nicht nach, während er sich umdreht und wieder nach draußen geht und quer durchs Treppenhaus. Thiel haßt es, wenn er einfach seinen Zweitschlüssel benutzt, aber Thiel ist ja nicht da. Im Flur blinkt seine Nachricht vom Morgen auf Thiels vorsintflutlichem Anrufbeantworter. Er hat sie nicht mehr gehört, und für einen Moment hat Boerne das Gefühl, daß er nicht mehr weiterkann, daß er hier und jetzt zusammenbrechen wird. Aber dann geht er doch weiter, geht durch die Wohnung ohne Licht anzumachen, geht durch bis in Thiels Wohnzimmer und läßt sich auf die Couch fallen.

Da steht noch ein benutzter Teller und eine leere Flasche. Und auf der Couch liegt diese gräßliche Decke mit dem St. Pauli Logo. Er streckt die Hand aus und versucht, die Falten glattzustreichen. Thiel ist anscheinend mal wieder auf der Couch eingeschlafen letzte Nacht. Das ist nicht gut für ihn. Boerne blinzelt. Gar nicht gut, in seinem Alter. Kein Wunder, daß er ständig über Rückenschmerzen klagt. Seine Finger vergraben sich in der Decke, ziehen sie näher. Ihm ist kalt. So kalt und so furchtbar müde, aber jedesmal, wenn er die Augen schließt, sieht er Thiel vor sich. Ohne nachzudenken zieht er die Decke an sich und merkt zu spät, was für ein Fehler das ist. Die Decke riecht nach Thiel und der Schmerz, der die ganze Zeit wie betäubt war, heult auf und zwingt ihm Tränen in die Augen. Vielleicht ist er auch deshalb gegangen. Weil er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen kann und nicht will, daß ihm das auf einem Flur im Krankenhaus passiert. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in der Decke und atmet tief ein. Und aus. Und wieder ein, bis er langsam etwas ruhiger wird. Bis die Bilder nicht mehr so hektisch vor seinen Augen flackern. Thiel, der ihn genervt ansieht. Thiel, der lächelt. Thiel, der reglos daliegt.

Als sein Handy mit Frau Krusensterns Ton klingelt, würde er sich am liebsten in dieser Decke vergraben und sich tot stellen. Solange er nicht abhebt, ist die Münze noch in der Luft. Sobald er abhebt, fällt sie.

Aber natürlich hebt er ab.

* Fin *


End file.
